Disarranged Marriage
by Hermisia Draco
Summary: What happens when the smartest witch in her year has to marry the most hated professor? Will they ever grow to love each other? And what will happen when a new person enters the potions master's life? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ha, there, I wish I did but I don't.

A/N: This actually began as a request I found in my email. They thought up a storyline but didn't really want to write it so they asked if I wanted to. I love a challenge so I accepted. Let's see if you all like this. I never thought I would write a marriage law fic, but here I am doing just that.

**Disarranged Marriage**

**Summary:** What happens when the smartest witch in her year has to marry the most hated professor? Will they ever grow to love each other? And what will happen when a new person enters the potions master life? How will Hermione deal with that plus try to get pregnant and finish her last year of training?

**Prologue**

Hermione sat on her bed at her parents' house, tightly clutching a letter. It was late August and a light breeze was blowing through her open window. Tears streamed down her face as she choked back a sob. She had to compose herself before she went downstairs for her last dinner. She was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning and she didn't want her parents last memory of the summer to be of her crying. She took a shaky breath, looked at her reflection in the mirror, and ran a hand through her unruly hair. She would deal with the letter later when she met up with her friends on the train to school. She plastered a smile on her face and made her way down the stairs. It was going to be a tough year for her.

**Chapter One**

**What the Law Requires**

Hermione and her parents carefully made their way through the crowd of students. She wanted to just say her goodbyes and find Harry and Ron. The letter she had received while at home was tucked away in her jeans pocket. She needed someone she could trust and she could think of no one else but her two best mates. She found the doorway to the train and turned to her parents. "Goodbye, Mum. Goodbye, Dad. I'll write to you." She hugged both her parents and hopped onto the train before they could say anything. She was afraid that they would set her off crying again and she didn't have any more tears left.

She walked down the corridor and found Harry sitting by himself. She opened the compartment door and went inside. Harry looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Mione."

"Hey, Harry," she said back. "Where's Ron?"

"Who knows? He's probably off snogging his latest girlfriend."

"Oh? Who?" Hermione hadn't heard anything about Ron having a girlfriend.

"Some girl in Ravenclaw. Something about a marriage law that just went into effect. I'm not really sure what is going on," Harry explained.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She thought that the law was only for girls her age. "Marriage law?" she asked. She knew what it was about but wanted Harry to explain.

"Yeah. While I was at Ron's house, some girl came over, crying her eyes out. They spent a few hours, alone, and when they finally emerged from the kitchen, they were holding hands and smiling at each other. I cornered Ron about it and he told me something about a law saying that any girl, 17 years or older who could bear children, were being forced to marry. The ministry would find them a husband if they didn't find someone for themselves by September 1st." Harry looked up at Hermione and saw that she was wide-eyed. "Mione? What's wrong?"

Hermione sat down opposite him and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the letter and handed it to Harry. "I got this letter a week ago."

Harry took the letter and read it. When he was done, he looked up at Hermione, sympathy in his eyes. "Now I understand. This girl must have gone to Ron to help her. I hope he knows what he's getting into."

Hermione nodded. Even though this law affected her, she was still concerned for her friends as well. But just as she thought about Ron, her own problems came back into her mind and she started to cry. Harry jumped over to sit next to her and pulled her into a one-armed hug. He let her cry for a while. When she was done, she sat up and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "Sorry, Harry," she said.

"We'll think of something. Maybe I could marry you," he suggested.

Hermione looked at Harry and laughed. "Harry, not that I think your suggestion is ridiculous, it's just that I see you as a brother, not a husband. And the law also states that you have to have a child within the first year of marriage. You have a bright future ahead of you. I appreciate that you want to help but I'm just going to have to let the ministry pick the guy for me."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief that sent them both laughing again. After Harry calmed down and caught his breath, he turned to her. "But September 1st is tomorrow. How do you know that you'll be paired with a decent person? The guy could be a total creep."

"It's a chance I'll have to take." She looked at Harry and took his hand. "But whoever it is, please tell me that you'll stand by my side? I couldn't bear it if I lost you because of this idiotic law."

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. "I could never desert you. Even if they paired you with Snape, you'll always have my friendship."

Hermione pulled back from the hug and stared at him. "Don't say that!" she hissed. "That would be horrible. Imagine if I really were to become Mrs. Snape. Ugh, the thought makes me queasy."

Harry laughed and held up his hands. "Ok, ok, maybe not Snape. It was just the worst-case scenario. Let's just get through the sorting ceremony and we'll put our heads together. Ron will be there and I know he'll want to help."

Hermione smiled back at Harry, her mood lifted a little. "Thank you, Harry. You truly are the greatest friend anyone could ever have."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the sorting ceremony, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent most of the first night trying to come up with someone that she could marry. Many names were passed around but she kept turning them down. Frustrated, the three made their way to bed where Hermione tossed and turned all night. It was useless. She would just have to have the ministry pick her husband and she'd deal with it then. She extinguished the candle by her bed and tried her best to get some sleep.

The next morning, Hermione was awakened by her best girl friend, Ginny. She put her hand to her eyes and moaned. "What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Late," Ginny responded. "If you don't get up and dressed you'll miss breakfast."

"Shit," the older girl said. Ginny giggled because she rarely heard her friend curse. "Oh, bugger off, Ginny." Hermione jumped out of bed, quickly dressed, threw her hair into a ponytail, and dashed out the door. She didn't stop running until she reached the doors to the Great Hall. As she entered, she spotted Harry and Ron already eating. She made her way over to them and sat down next to Harry. "Sorry. I must have over slept," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Ron said.

"Yeah, we were up really late and I'm sure that even when you did go to bed, it wasn't very restful," Harry added. Hermione smiled at them and grabbed a piece of toast. She was about to take a sip of tea when Harry interrupted her. "Oh, and there's a letter for you. Looks official."

Hermione looked down at the table and saw a letter. It had the ministry seal on the back. She picked up the letter and noticed that her hand was shaking. Ron looked at her. "Maybe it's nothing," he said, trying to cheer her up.

Hermione tried to smile as she opened the letter. She took a deep breath and read. Harry and Ron watched her expression and they saw fear fill her eyes. She folded the letter up, stood, and walked out of the Great Hall in a daze. She made her way through the hallways and didn't stop until she reached the Headmistress' office. She stood outside, staring at the gargoyle. She didn't have the password and didn't realize that she had even walked this way to begin with. When realization hit her, she started banging on the wall next to the gargoyle screaming every curse word she could ever remember. After a few seconds, the gargoyle sprang aside and the door opened to the winding staircase. She wasted no time and ran the length of the stairs until she reached the top. She burst through the door and stopped, clutching her side and trying to breathe.

"Miss Granger, what, in the name of Merlin, are you doing outside of my office and using such language?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

Hermione looked up after her breathing returned to normal. "I absolutely refuse!" she yelled. "There is no way I'm going through with this."

"Please, have a seat and explain to me what you are talking about." McGonagall motioned for her to sit and she did so. She offered the young girl some tea but Hermione refused. "Now, tell me what is going on."

Hermione steeled herself but she started to cry. Instead, she handed over the letter she had received that morning. McGonagall took it and read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_Our records indicate that you have not yet chosen a husband. You were given until the first of September to find someone and since you have not, it is our duty to pair you. We have considered your education, personality, and future in finding the perfect person to be your husband. It is our pleasure to have you paired with Severus Snape. You are to be married before Halloween and have a child within the year. To ensure that the arrangements have been made, a ministry official will be sent to Hogwarts by the end of September. Congratulations on your pending marriage and family._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

McGonagall looked up at Hermione, after she had read the note, and tried to smile at her. "Oh dear."

Hermione sniffled and reached for a tissue. She wiped her eyes but couldn't look up. She couldn't look into the eyes of the headmistress without crying. How could the ministry do this to her? She was young and he was old. She cared about her friends and he was a loner. They were complete opposites. "How could they do this to me?" she finally asked the older lady.

"Maybe there's a way out of this," she offered. "I will contact the ministry and see what I can do. Surely there's a law that says a student can not marry a professor."

Hermione finally looked up, hope filling her eyes. "Do you think it's possible?"

"I said I would try. Now, why don't you get ready for your first class? Did you receive your timetable?"

"Oh no! I left the Great Hall before I received it," she stated, panicked.

McGonagall waved her wand and a sheet of parchment appeared in front of her. "Here. Now, get going. I'll contact you with any information I receive."

Hermione took the parchment and stood up. "Thank you, Headmistress." McGonagall waved her off and continued what she had been doing earlier. Hermione left the office and walked down the stairs. When she got outside the door, Harry was waiting for her. She looked around. "Where's Ron?" she asked.

"He met up with Jillian," Harry said.

"Who's Jillian?"

"Oh, sorry. That's the name of his girlfriend. They are planning their wedding. It will take place during winter break."

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She gets to wait until Christmas and I have to be married by Halloween? Can my life get any worse?"

Harry looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"That letter I received said that I have to be married by Halloween. Is it because I didn't choose my own husband? Are they punishing me for that?" Hermione slumped down the wall behind her until she was sitting on the floor.

Harry knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. "So that's why you left so quickly. The ministry picked someone for you." Hermione nodded her head yes. "Well, who is it?"

Hermione put her head on Harry's hands. "Oh, Harry, it's horrible. I came here to see the headmistress and she's going to try and see if she can get it changed. I just can't marry that man. It's just-," she began but stopped as tears threatened to fall again.

Harry moved one of his hands out from under her and stroked her hair. "It can't be that bad. Just tell me who it is." He heard Hermione mumble something. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear you. What was that name again?"

Hermione raised her head and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Snape," she whispered.

Harry sat down, disbelief in his eyes. "I am so sorry," he said.

Hermione looked up at him. "I don't need pity, Harry. I need a way out of this. That man is horrible. We have nothing in common and he berates me at every turn. How the hell am I supposed to marry him AND have a child? Eww, I can't even think about him in THAT way."

Harry held up one hand and winced. "Please, Hermione, I just ate." Harry looked at her. "I'm sorry. I'm sure McGonagall can help. But for now, we really need to get our arses to our first class."

"Please, don't tell me its potions," Hermione sighed.

"Um, yeah, it is," Harry said, cringing.

"Great. That's just what I needed to start my 7th year off with. I can't wait to go to the class that my future husband teaches," she mocked. The two stood up and made their way down to the dungeons hand in hand. Even though they acted as if they were dating, it couldn't have been farther from the truth. Like Hermione had mentioned before, she considered him a brother. With every waking moment, her world seemed to be getting worse and worse. With one final deep breath, she opened the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione spent most of the class taking notes off the chalkboard. Snape gave instructions for a quiet class and that meant writing until their hands fell off. Well, not really, but it felt that way. The writing on the board was so small it was hard to see from the back of the room, the place where Harry, Ron, and Hermione had chosen to sit. Harry was trying to save Hermione from having to look at the professor and in doing so, made it hard to see.

Hermione noticed that Snape was busy with something at his desk and he didn't look happy. Could he have gotten the same letter as she had? She shook her head to rid her of those thoughts and kept writing. After a while, she stretched her neck and noticed Malfoy staring at her from across the room. He had a confused look on his face and she just rolled her eyes. What the hell did he want? She wondered to herself. Five minutes before the end of class, Snape stood up. All eyes rested on him and a silence filled the room.

"If you are finished writing, you may leave. Everyone, that is, except Miss Granger," he barked.

The whole class quickly grabbed their things and began filing out of the room. Hermione wished she was one of them but knew that there was no way out. She sighed and returned her parchment, ink, and quill to her bag. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked over at him. "You ok?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "If your future was planned out for you, would you be ok?" she asked him.

"I guess not. Want me to stay in the hallway until you're done?"

Hermione was about to respond when Snape walked over. "Mr. Potter, don't you have another class to get to?"

"I was just-," he started.

"Leave now, Mr. Potter, or detention can be arranged," Snape interrupted.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said under his breath. He quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek and exited the classroom.

Hermione rubbed her cheek as embarrassment set in. Snape chose to ignore the blush creeping into her face. "Miss Granger, I presume you have received your letter this morning?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," she responded, not looking up. She couldn't bear to glance at him.

"The headmistress has informed me that you went to see her this morning. You wish to beseech the ministry to select another husband for you?" he seemed to ask her.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione responded. Surely he didn't want this marriage to take place.

"Yes, well, let's hope that the headmistress can arrange for other plans. You may go," he ended as he turned from her and glided back to the front of the room.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She quickly grabbed up her bag and left the room, not once turning back. If that confrontation was awkward, how would their marriage be if it were to take place? Once outside, she spotted Harry waiting for her. She ran up to him and hugged him. Harry, surprised, took some time to hug her back. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Just glad to be out of there," she responded. "I don't think he wants this marriage to take place either." They walked together to their next class, which was Charms. It was good to be back actually doing things. They were trying their best to work on non-verbal spells to refresh their memories from the previous year. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and, all too soon, they found themselves in the Great Hall for dinner. For the first time since that dreaded letter, Hermione found herself relaxing with her friends and laughing. Ron kept blowing kisses to his girlfriend across the room. It was so fluffy that Ginny was making gagging noises behind her glass of pumpkin juice. Ron shot her a few nasty glares but she ignored him. Of course, she was making her own goofy looks towards Harry. He was totally oblivious but Hermione caught all of them. She smiled at Ginny knowingly, and Ginny blushed. She would talk to the red head later about it.

Hermione started to yawn when McGonagall walked down the aisle towards her. She looked up when she felt someone standing behind her. "Miss Granger, could you please come with me?" the headmistress asked.

Hermione nodded, said goodbye to her friends, and made her way out of the Great Hall. She followed the headmistress silently. Hopefully, she had good news for her. As they entered the office, she saw that Snape was already there, sitting in one of the chairs. His hands were folded in front of him and it looked as though he had fallen asleep waiting for them. "It's about time you showed up," he scowled. "I do have lessons to prepare."

McGonagall motioned for Hermione to sit, ignoring Snape's foul mood. Hermione obeyed but leaned away from her potions professor. She didn't really want to sit that close to him. Once the headmistress sat down, she sighed. "Well, I've been in contact with the ministry all day," she started.

"And?" Snape interrupted.

"And, they will not back down on their proposal. They have stated that Hermione is a very bright young witch and needs a husband of equal intelligence. There were only two candidates that share this trait and they didn't want her to be wed to the other."

"Pray tell, who was the other?" Snape inquired.

McGonagall looked at Hermione with sympathy. "Lucius Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened and Snape scoffed. "Since he lost his wife in the final battle, he is a bachelor again. They are currently trying to find someone to be his match. So, you see, Severus is the best match they had."

Hermione lowered her head, afraid that she would start crying again. This couldn't be happening. She was dreaming all this, right? It was just one big nightmare that she would soon wake up from. Unfortunately, she wasn't dreaming and the man she was to marry was sitting right next to her. "I see," he said.

Hermione heard him rise from his chair but she still couldn't look up. McGonagall felt sorry for the girl. "Miss Granger, you will have to be married to Professor Snape before the end of October. I suggest you decide when you want it done. I will conduct the ceremony. Then, you will be moved down to Severus' quarters. I know I don't have to remind you what needs to be done after that."

Hermione only nodded her head. Tears had formed in her eyes and were threatening to fall. She would not show weakness now. She couldn't afford to. She had to marry the only man she despised because of his treatment of her for the past six years. Once she got her emotions under control, she looked up. "If I have to marry him, how will I continue in potions?" It was the only question that was nagging her at the moment.

"I'm sure Professor Snape will not show favoritism once you are his wife."

"Ok," she stated. "Can I go now?"

"You may. I will meet with you at the end of the week to talk about the ceremony."

Hermione nodded again, stood up, and left the office. She didn't even look at Snape as she left, not daring herself to not cry in front of him. She needed to be strong. She needed to be brave. She needed to cry on her friend's shoulder and she knew that Harry would still be awake. Gods, what was happening to her life?

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. I know, not a whole lot going on but I promise, it will get loads better. The person who emailed me the storyline had some pretty good suggestions about what I needed to include in this story. So, be patient and I hope you will read on. Much love to my wonderful reviewers of my other stories. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think of this one. It's almost exactly like the other marriage fic storylines, but I will try my best to be original. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter. The person that I'm writing this for really enjoyed it so far. I've decided to write this one, as there is absolutely nothing on TV. Ah, well, I hope you enjoy this one. Remember, review. That's the only way I'll know if you liked it.

**Chapter Two**

**Here Comes the Bride… Reluctantly**

As Hermione made her way back to her common room, with her head down, she ran into something. "Ouch! Damn it," she muttered as she fell down.

"If you were looking where you were going, you wouldn't have run into me," drawled a familiar voice from above her. She looked up into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was smirking at her but held out his hand for her to take. She stared at it as though it were something disgusting. He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said as he took back his hand. "You can stay there all night for all I care."

Hermione pushed her hair away from her eyes and stood up. She smoothed down her school robes before looking at him. "Just leave me alone," she whispered.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Hermione shook her head and continued walking down the hall. She didn't want to be bothered right now. "Oh, that's right. You have to marry an old man," he yelled after her.

Hermione whipped around, glaring at her rival. "Just what do you know about it?" she sneered.

"Enough. Didn't they tell you who the other man was that was on your list?"

Hermione walked back over to him. "Yeah, they did. What? Are you upset that I'm not going to be your stepmum?" she laughed.

"Hardly. Have fun with Snape. At least you'll finally get to know what a real man is like in bed."

Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of him. She swung back her hand and slapped him across his face. "Go to hell, Malfoy," she spat. She then turned around and stormed away.

Draco laughed as he rubbed his cheek. "Feisty little she-devil," he muttered to himself before he turned and made his way back to Slytherin.

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and found Harry sitting by the fireplace, alone. She walked over and stood before him. He looked up from a book and tried to smile at her. "Hermione?"

"It's going to happen," she whispered as she took a seat.

Harry stared at her. "You mean-," he started.

Hermione nodded. "I have to marry Snape by Halloween. Oh, Harry, what am I going to do?" She put her head in her hands.

Harry turned and held her. "I'm sure everything will be all right," he tried soothing her.

"I have to marry him and then move in with him. How am I supposed to live like that? How am I supposed to sleep with someone I despise?"

"Lots and lots of alcohol?" Harry supplied, trying to make her laugh. Hermione shot him an evil glare. He held his hands up in defeat. "Sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"Be at the ceremony with me?" she asked.

"What?"

"I need a witness to the marriage. The only person I want there is you. Please? Say you'll be there?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

Harry sighed and held her tighter. "Of course I'll be there," he said.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione whispered as she felt sleep take over her senses.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The rest of the week, Hermione was in a fitful state. She couldn't sleep and found herself, most nights, in Harry's arms. She wasn't falling for him, no, she just wanted the comfort of someone familiar. She didn't know when the next time she would be among her friends after she was married. Friday came all too soon for her and she found herself back in the headmistress' office. She was waiting nervously in a chair, her foot tapping on the floor. She didn't know why she was shaking. She was a Gryffindor. Weren't they supposed to be the brave ones? As she was contemplating this, the door opened. She turned to see McGonagall walk in, followed by Snape. She turned back around and stared straight ahead. She was going to get through this. McGonagall sat down at her desk and Snape stayed standing by a bookcase pretending to study the many different titles. She knew he wasn't really, but it was a good front.

"I have brought you both here to discuss your pending marriage. As stated, it needs to be done before Halloween. So, when do you want to do this?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione shrugged. She didn't care. She didn't want to be the one to make the decision because she couldn't bear the thought of being away from her friends. McGonagall looked away from the young girl and towards Snape. Hermione chanced a glance in his direction and noticed that his back was to the room. McGonagall cleared her throat and he turned around. Hermione quickly looked away but not before she met his cold stare. She started counting. It was something she had picked up to keep her temper from flaring. Last time, she got to thirty before she had calmed down. How long would it take this time?

She heard Snape sigh. "I don't care," he finally said.

"Have you two found someone to be your witness?" the headmistress asked.

Hermione nodded. "What?" Snape asked. "I didn't know we needed a witness."

"That's generally how weddings take place," the headmistress stated. "You need someone to be a witness so the ministry will believe that the ceremony took place. I'll give you one week to find someone. After that, the ceremony will take place."

"So soon?" Hermione finally spoke up.

"You have a better time?"

"No," she said as she bent her head. She had gotten to the count of fifty. She only had one week to say goodbye to her friends. "Can I go?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear. Meet back here in one week with your witness. The ceremony won't take long as I'm sure you want the short version."

Hermione nodded and left the office. As soon as she was in the hall, she hit the wall with such force that she drew back her hand. She knew that she didn't break it but it hurt like hell. She decided to walk to the infirmary and get something for the pain. Her hand was throbbing and she silently cursed herself for letting her temper get the better of her. If this is what the ministry wanted, she was going to make sure that she was the worst wife ever. She shivered when she thought of Snape touching her, his hands wandering to her most intimate of places. "Why can't I obliterate myself?" she asked. "I could definitely do without THAT memory."

She got to the infirmary in record time and walked in. Madame Pomfrey quickly walked over to her. "My dear, what did you do?" she asked as she took in the girl as she cradled her arm.

"I think it's just bruised. Can I get a pain potion or something?" Hermione asked.

The nurse ushered her over to a bed and made her sit down. "Let me see," she said as she took Hermione's hand. She ran her wand over it. "You're lucky you didn't break it." She walked away and returned with a small vial. "It will bruise up. Take this with food and come back to me in the morning."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She hopped off the bed and walked out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A week went by and finally the dreaded day had arrived. McGonagall had made sure that the students were in their rooms early that night. Hermione was pacing the common room while Harry sat on the couch. He looked up at her. "Try to relax, Hermione," he said.

She spun around to look back at him. "Relax? You tell me how you would be reacting if you were forced to marry someone you didn't love."

Harry stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Why do I feel the need to apologize every time I talk to you?" he whispered into her hair.

Hermione laughed. She just couldn't help herself. "Well, you do know how to put your foot in your mouth."

"Hey," Harry said as he put her at arms length. "Not funny."

"Yeah it was," she laughed which caused Harry to laugh. "Well, let's get this over with."

Harry walked with Hermione towards the headmistress' office. She felt like she taking her final walk before meeting her maker. All her courage was fleeing her but she kept her head held high. There was no turning back now. She had said goodbye to her friends but not because she wasn't going to see them anymore. She knew that she would spend most of her time with them. She said goodbye only because after the ceremony, she would be spending the rest of her last year of school in Snape's quarters. She imagined the rooms to be dark and damp, just like the potions classroom. She made sure that all her sweaters were on the top of her trunk for easy access. They soon arrived at the gargoyle and Harry took her hand.

"Hermione, you're shaking," Harry whispered.

"Sorry. It's just that by tonight, I'll have to have sex with him," she whispered back. "I'm nervous."

Harry winced at the thought. "Please, not now. It's bad enough that I have to see you go through this."

Hermione plastered a smile on her face for her friend. "Let's not make them wait any longer." She said the password and watched as the gargoyle jumped aside. They made their way up the staircase and knocked on the door

"Come in," McGonagall's voice floated through the closed door.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing she saw was her future husband, boy did that sound weird, talking to someone. She recognized the long blonde hair of the person standing in front of her. "Mr. Malfoy?" she inquired.

Lucius turned around and smiled at her. To her, the smile looked predatory. "Hello, Ms. Granger," he drawled as he took her hand and raised it to his lips. It wasn't so much that he kissed her hand but merely laid his lips on the back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm Severus' witness," he replied silkily. Then he turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter," he acknowledged. Harry only nodded his head in response.

"Well, shall we begin?" McGonagall interrupted.

Hermione walked up to the headmistress' desk as Severus did the same. The two witnesses took their place next to their friend. McGonagall picked up a very large, and very old, book and opened it. She smiled, weakly, at Hermione before she began.

"We are gathered here in the presence of the Great Wizard, Merlin, and the Great Witch, Morgan le Fey, to unite this man and this woman in matrimony. What is honored here today let no one pull apart. Hermione Jane Granger, do you come here tonight of your own accord?"

Hermione took a deep breath and felt Harry squeeze her hand. She looked up, resolve evident in her eyes. "Yes," she stated.

McGonagall turned to the potions professor. "Severus Snape, do you come here tonight of your own accord?"

"Yes," he responded quickly, not once looking at Hermione.

"Merlin and Morgan le Fey, these two have come here tonight to ask for your blessing in their union. Is there anyone here who feel that these to should not be joined, let them speak now." McGonagall waited for someone to answer. When no one did, she continued. "Do you, Severus Snape, take Hermione Jane Granger as your wife? Will you promise to love, honor, and serve her needs all the days of your life?"

"Yes," Snape answered. Hermione realized that this was the response and not the "I do" as heard in many muggle weddings.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Severus Snape as your husband? Will you promise to love, honor, and serve his needs all the days of your life?"

Hermione looked at Snape. Was she ready to do this? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with this man that she despised? She looked back at McGonagall. The older witch was waiting patiently for her answer. She felt Harry nudge her. "Yes," she finally managed to squeak out.

McGonagall smiled at her. "Severus, please place the ring on Hermione's finger." Snape placed a small gold band on her ring finger. She felt her whole body grow warm from the magic. "Hermione, please place the ring on Severus' finger." Hermione felt Harry place something in her hand. When she opened it, she saw a ring made out of titanium. She remembered reading somewhere that this was the only metal one could wear while brewing potions. The metal wouldn't cause an unwanted reaction. She carefully placed it on Severus' ring finger and felt a spark. She pulled back her hand and rubbed it. "In front of your witnesses, myself, Merlin, and Morgan le Fey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Severus, you may kiss your bride."

Severus finally looked over at Hermione and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Hermione didn't feel a spark and she wondered if she would be in a love-less marriage. She turned to Harry when she felt someone grab her hand. Looking back, she saw a determination in Snape's eyes. "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"It's getting late and I have classes tomorrow," Snape replied.

"So?"

"I would like to retire for the night."

"Just let me say goodbye to Harry first." Without waiting for a response, she turned back to Harry. "Goodbye," she whispered before hugging him. "See you in class tomorrow."

"You allow your new wife to be so open with other men?" Lucius spoke up.

Hermione whipped around. "Harry is my friend. But I don't expect you to understand that since you don't have any."

Lucius feigned hurt when he put his hand to his chest. "Ouch! The kitten has claws."

Snape grabbed her hand for a second time and walked her over to the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder, put her into the fire, and spoke "Snape's quarters." Hermione felt herself fall forward into a room a few seconds later. She stood up, brushed herself off, and straightened her school robes before Snape entered. "That was rude," she said to him. "I was only saying goodbye." Snape ignored her and strode across the room, slamming a door behind him. Hermione blew a strand of hair away from her face. "Welcome home, Hermione," she said to herself.

She decided to look around the room she was in before she demanded Snape to return. It wasn't what she had been expecting. It was a sitting room. Big stones that glistened in the firelight surrounded the fireplace. The walls were not made of stone but a deep mahogany wood. There was a dark burgundy couch made out of velvet sitting in front of the fire. Two wing-backed chairs sat facing each other, cream in color, with a small cherry table in between. There were sconces on the walls that held flickering candles casting shadows everywhere… but not eerie shadows. The room felt warm and what really caught her eye was the floor to ceiling bookshelves that were filled with books. She walked over to them and ran her hand lovingly along their spines. As she did this, she felt a book give way and a small drawer opened up. She peered inside and found some whiskey, gin, and rum along with some glasses. She remembered what Harry had said about alcohol but she merely laughed at the notion and shut the drawer. She continued looking at the books, many with their titles in different languages.

"Making your self at home?" she heard Snape say behind her.

She turned around. "Well, you did just disappear. What was I supposed to do?" she asked him. She watched as he sat down on the couch, completely ignoring her. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "At least tell me where the loo is."

"Through the door, down the hall, last door on the right," he replied, not looking at her.

She turned, slammed the door, and stormed down the hall. Why was he being so difficult? Why was he making this harder for her? And why did he have the nicest quarters she had ever seen? Shaking her head, she opened the last door and stepped in. As soon as the door was closed, candles sprung to life, illuminating the room. "Nice," she replied, impressed. "He has this room hooked up to light when someone is in here." She looked around and was surprised to see this room done in a pale green and cream color. It was soothing as was the tub. She noticed that it was big enough for two people to be comfortable. She turned on the water and watched as the tub filled. She selected a rose scented bubble bath and sighed as she inhaled the fragrance.

After the tub was filled, she slid in and instantly felt her muscles relax. She didn't realize that she was so tense. She wanted to stay in there forever, or at least until he fell asleep, but she was pruning up. She stepped out, wrapped an oversize cream towel around her, and emptied the tub. She found a robe on the door and tried it on. It was one of his so, using her wand, she shrunk it down to fit her. She would return its size once she got her own clothes. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw another door opened on the opposite side. She peered in and saw a bedroom. It was done up in burgundy and gold, but very tastefully. It was like she was back in Gryffindor. She walked over to the huge four-poster bed and hit her foot on something. "Shit," she hissed. She bent down and started rubbing her foot. It was then that she noticed she had hit her foot on her trunk. She opened it and saw that all her sweaters were on the top. She cursed herself for that now that she noticed his quarters weren't all that cold. She shut the lid and sat down on top of it. She knew she couldn't hide away in here all night. She took a deep breath and readied herself for the upcoming confrontation.

She walked down the hallway and reentered the sitting room. Severus was still sitting on the couch. He hadn't moved when she entered so she figured he must have fallen asleep. She silently crept around the couch and stopped suddenly.

Snape looked up at her. "We have to discuss the rules," he stated and then returned his gaze to the fire.

"You're drinking?" she asked, shocked. She noticed that he had a glass and a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"So," he commented. "As I was saying, there are rules that must be obeyed here."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "Rules?"

"Yes, rules." Snape patted the seat next to him, indicating that she should sit down. She sat but as far away from him as the couch would let her. "First, the room across from the bathroom is yours," he started.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I got that much. I ran into my trunk."

Snape turned his cold eyes on her. "Than why are you wearing my house robe?"

"I put this on before I found the room. What are the other rules?"

"Second, I don't want your little friends here. These are my private quarters."

"Where should I meet with my friends?"

Snape sighed and took a long drink from his glass. "You can still see them in the Gryffindor common room, in classes, and the Great Hall. And lastly, you are not allowed in my private laboratory or my bedroom unless you have been given permission. Is that clear?"

Hermione sighed. "Absolutely clear. But there is one little problem," she responded.

"And what would that be?"

Hermione gathered her courage, reached over, and grabbed the whiskey bottle. She took a swig. "We ARE supposed to be pregnant within a year. How do you plan on doing that if we are in separate bedrooms?"

Snape's eyes widened at her question. He didn't expect her to be so bold. "The only time you have permission to be in my bedroom will be for procreation." He watched her take another swig and then he took back his bottle. He poured some more of the amber liquid into his glass and then summoned another glass. He poured a little into the second one and handed it to her.

She took the glass and downed the liquid. It burned her throat and she suppressed a cough. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked.

"I thought you could use a little 'liquid courage'," he responded.

Hermione snorted. "Whatever," she said. The alcohol was making her head feel fuzzy.

"I was thrown into this just as you were," he sneered.

"So, why don't you just fuck me here on the couch and get it over with. This is our wedding night," she sneered back. Yep, the alcohol was definitely making her courageous.

Within seconds, Snape had her up and off the couch. She felt herself slam into the wall next to the fireplace. When she opened her eyes, she was looking into his black ones. They caught the light of the fire and it made him look positively evil. She swore she heard him growl before his lips came crashing against hers. The kiss was forceful and bruising. She opened her mouth to protest when she felt his tongue plunge in. Their tongues wrestled with each other for dominance. Neither one was willing to be the weaker one. As the kiss grew more heated, Hermione suddenly felt a cold chill. She realized that her robe was gone and as she was about to break the kiss, she felt hands on her back. He was pulling her in closer to him so she wrapped her arms around her husband.

He broke the kiss first. She opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger on her lips. "No talking," he whispered harshly. She was about to disobey him when she felt his hot breath on her left breast. As his mouth covered her nipple, she let out a moan. Her fingers found his hair and grabbed on. He teased her nipple with his teeth, pulling it away from her as far as he could without drawing blood. She arched her back into his mouth. He repeated this action with her right nipple and she suddenly felt her lower region grow wet. Snape started trailing kisses down her neck, nipping and biting every so often. His hands made their way down her sides, which didn't tickle at all. He pushed her back against the wall and lifted her leg with one hand. With his other hand he found her core and smirked against her neck. He teased her clit with his finger before plunging into her pussy. She cried out in pleasure. No one had ever done that before. Sure, she had sex before but no guy had ever paid this much attention to her. She knew that if he hadn't been holding her leg up, she would have slid down the wall. Her other leg started to shake as she felt something tingling inside her. She didn't understand what was happening but she felt as though she had to pee. Then, suddenly, she closed her eyes tight and she could see sparks fly behind her eyelids. She screamed out again and this time she felt something hard pushing against her core. Before she knew, he had stripped and pushed into her with his pulsing manhood. He took both her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She was still pushed up against the wall and every time he thrust into her, her back slammed into the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bent down to kiss him.

She could feel that tingling sensation starting up again. She felt her inner walls clutching against Snape's cock and she loved the feeling of him filling her so completely. As her second climax took over, she screamed out his name and slumped against the wall. She felt him shoot inside her and then pulled out. He carefully let her slide down the wall as he, too, collapsed onto the couch.

"Wow," she finally whispered. She didn't hear anything from the couch so she looked over at him. She saw that he had fallen asleep. She stood up on shaky legs and walked over to him. She looked down at his naked body. He really was beautiful but she was just so tired. She pulled a blanket around him before carefully walking back to her room. She had put the robe back on, feeling very vulnerable. She climbed into bed, with the robe still on, and thought about what she had just done. She suddenly blushed and pulled the covers up to her chin. The sex was amazing, she had to admit, but would that be enough? And, could she face him tomorrow morning? She shook these thoughts out of her mind as she let sleep take over. One thing about amazing sex was that one could fall asleep easily without any potion.

A/N: Well, I hope you like this. Don't worry, there will be more tension between the married couple… and lots more hot and hungry sex. LOL Please, review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter Three

An Oral History

Hermione woke up the next morning, her head pounding and an ache between her legs. She tried sitting up but the room started to spin. When she flopped back, she realized that her back was stinging. What the hell happened last night, she wondered. Then, all the memories started rushing back and she blushed. Between the alcohol and the rough sex, she was aching all over. She reached out to the bedside table for her wand when her hand struck something. She looked over at the flickering candle and noticed a vial next to it. She sat up again, making sure she did it slowly this time. She picked up the vial and saw an amber-colored liquid inside. She looked over at the table and didn't spot any note so she squinted to read the label. The pounding in her head made it difficult to decipher the lettering. She pulled out the stopper and noticed it had no smell. Hermione knew that the potion wasn't on the table the night before so Snape must have left it there after she fell asleep.

She wondered if she trusted him enough to take it. She gave herself to him last night so the answer should be yes, if he did leave the potion. What if someone else had found a way in to his quarters? All these questions were making her nauseous so she carefully put the stopper back in the bottle and set it down. She would have to live through the pain, just to be on the safe side.

She gently got out of bed, ran a brush through her hair, and dressed. She grabbed her school bag and went out into the sitting room to find it empty. She noticed that she only had five minutes until class started so she had to forego breakfast. She headed out of her house (it was weird calling it hers) and out into what looked like his office.

There were only two doors: one leading to the classroom and the other to the hallway. Hermione could hear voices at either door. She was nervous. Did the school know they were married? "If only these doors had a window or something," she mused quietly to herself. She knew she couldn't spend all day debating on what to do but she wished she knew where Harry was. She took a deep breath and, with her mind made up, cracked open the door leading into the hall. She spotted Harry, his back to her, talking to Neville.

"Psst, Harry," she whispered.

Harry turned his head and upon seeing Hermione, smiled. He excused himself from Neville and walked over to her. "Hey, Mione," he said. "Boy, you look horrible. What did he do to you?" Concern clearly could be heard in his voice. He took her chin in his hand and twisted her head softly to the side. "You have bags under your eyes and you look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Hermione backed away a little and looked down at her shoes. "I'm fine," she sighed. "I just had a rough night. Does- does the school know yet?"

Harry eyed her skeptically. "Yeah, McGonagall announced it at breakfast this morning because it was in the Daily Prophet." He noticed that Hermione closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "Do you need some time?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head no. "I just don't know if I can face the rest of the school. I didn't realize how hard this was going to be."

Harry pulled her into a hug and smoothed down her hair. "You can do this," he reassured her. "I'm here for you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend and inhaled. She could smell his shampoo, a scent she had grown to compare to her happiness. "I'm so nervous."

Harry ran a hand up and down her back in a friendly manner. "Are you hitting on my wife, Potter?" Harry jumped back from Hermione and turned to face the professor.

"Uh, no, Sir," Harry stated.

"Well, if you would be so kind as to get into the classroom so I can start the day's lesson," he began and motioned with his hand to the open room.

Hermione looked past the men and into the empty hallway. She wished that she could just sink into the floor then have to deal with Snape. As soon as Harry was in the room and out of sight, Snape turned to Hermione. "He is just my friend," Hermione said before Snape could start yelling. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Snape walked towards her and she backed away, which gave him enough room to shut the door to his office behind him. "That is how rumors start," he announced.

"If you think that I'm going to give up my friendships just to end rumors before they even begin, you have a lot of," she began but Snape cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

"You are my wife now. I will not be embarrassed even more by false talk about you and the boy who won't die. Now, if there is nothing further, may I suggest that you get into the room as well?"

Hermione moved his hand away from her mouth and stared at him. How dare he suggest that she not have Harry as a friend? She may have to live with him and be his wife but he did not control whom she hung around with. "I WILL be friends with Harry," she said through clenched teeth. "You have no right to take that away from me." She stomped away from him towards the hallway door.

Before she could get to the knob, Snape grabbed her arm. "We will discuss this later." He looked into her eyes. "Why did you not take the potion?" he demanded.

Hermione pulled her arm out of his grasp. "There was no note. How the hell was I supposed to know it was from you?"

"My quarters are well guarded. No one can get in without my permission- or my name." He walked away from her and over to his desk. He reached into a drawer and pulled out another vial with the same colored liquid inside. He strode over to her and thrust the vial into the palm of her hand. "Drink this then get into the classroom before I show my wife who is boss in this relationship."

Hermione drank down the contents and threw the vial past Severus' head, causing it to smash as it struck the wall behind him. "Go to hell," she spat as she whirled around and walked into the room. She slammed the door behind her, causing the class to look up at her in surprise. She was so enraged that she completely ignored the shocked expressions of her classmates and made her way to the only seat available. She was silently relieved that it was right next to Harry.

"You alright?" he asked her quietly.

Hermione nodded. She sat there, tight-lipped, as Professor Snape entered the room. The rest of class, as well as the rest of the day, seemed to sprint by her. All too soon, dinner was over and she would have to make her way to Severus'… no, her room. It was her room now; she had to keep reminding herself. She paused in front of the door and took a huge breath. Muttering the password, the door opened and she stepped through. She noticed Severus sitting on the couch near the fire so she decided to quietly walk by, hoping that he wouldn't notice her presence. She was halfway to the hall when she heard him speak.

"Put your school bag in your room. Then come out here and sit next to me."

Hermione sighed inaudibly and put her things right inside the door to her room. Nervously, she made her way out into the living room and sat next to her husband. She stared into the fire, unable to meet his eyes. She hoped he would start talking soon. The silence was deafening.

"I was disrespected by you today, dear wife," he began.

"I didn't," she started but he raised his hand to silence her. She quickly shut her mouth and continued to look at the fire.

"You did and you need to be punished for it. No wife should ever make her husband feel humiliated the way I was this morning. So, talking to Harry is completely forbidden. And, before you say anything, know that the vows you took meant that you must obey me. I have obeyed you as I no longer talk to any of my female companions anymore." Hermione found it odd that he even had one female companion before her let alone more. She was also seething from the fact that she could no longer talk to her only friend. That was one request she was not going to follow. "Now, you need to go to my bedroom, take off your clothes, and wait for me. You are not to cover yourself, with your hands or the covers. I want you to feel the humiliation you made me feel. After I have my way with you, you are to pick up your clothes and leave for your room. No words are to be spoken unless I give you permission. Nod if you understand me." Hermione could no nothing else but nod. Why did she ever say yes to this situation? "Go," he commanded and Hermione went willingly. She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that she did things because he said so. She held her head up high as she made her way to his room.

Once there, she took off her clothes and lay down on top of the covers of his bed. She did not feel humiliated because she accepted the way her body looked. Hell, she even liked the way her body looked. She waited impatiently for him to walk in the door. She didn't have to wait too long as she saw the door open. He walked in and over to the bedside table. He put down his glass of amber liquid, not once looking at her. She started to feel a trembling start in her stomach and prayed that she wouldn't get sick. Severus picked up the glass, downed the drink, set the glass back on the table, and took off his robe.

He was only wearing what looked like silk pajama pants and Hermione longed to run her hands down the fabric. She kept still as he sat down next to her and finally looked at her body. She had to close her eyes as she saw the feral look in his and focused on her breathing. She wasn't going to run out of the room screaming. She wasn't going to cry. Because, when she really thought about it, her body was screaming and crying for him. She smiled internally as she waited for his next move.

Severus lightly touched the hollow of her neck with his fingertips. He ran them downward, feather-like, in between her breasts, past her navel, and stopped just short of her pelvic bone. Her eyes fluttered closed at the new sensation. She thought he was mad at her but his touch proved otherwise. "Look at me," he murmured. She cautiously opened her eyes and longingly gazed into the depths of his. Although his caress was gentle, his eyes held the intensity of a raging fire. Severus lay down on his back. "Take off my pants." She complied and was rewarded with his massive cock staring right at her. She involuntarily licked her lips. "Suck it," he commanded.

Hermione had only given one guy oral and he had laughed at her attempt. He told her that it felt as though she was licking him like a popsicle. She blushed at the memory and looked at the wall next to her. Snape lifted up onto his elbows, clearly irritated. "What is taking you so long to start?" he asked her.

"Um, it's just that," she began but found she couldn't find the words to explain her past to him. She was probably the smartest girl in Hogwarts and now words escaped her.

She heard Severus sigh as he sat up. He put a finger under her chin and turned her head to face him. "Look at me, Hermione," he said. She slowly, but reluctantly, obeyed him. Tears started to form in her eyes, betraying her courage from earlier in the evening. Severus shook his head before he continued. "Whatever you have done in the past, is the past. Those others were merely boys who could no more make a decent sleeping potion then make love to a beautiful woman. Take my cock into your mouth. If I don't think it's up to my standards, I will tell you what to do." He moved his hand to the back of her neck and brought her close for a searing kiss. When he relinquished his hold on her neck, he cupped her head with his hands and slowly lowered her to his quivering cock. She kissed the tip, tasting the spot of liquid that had formed on the head. She slowly started to take him into her mouth when his hands held her head still.

"First, lift my cock. Start running your tongue from the underside of my testicles up to the tip. Repeat this for a little while." Hermione complied and ran her tongue from his balls, up to the tip of his manhood, and back down again. She did this for a little while when he stopped her again. "Now, grab my cock with your hand but not too tightly. I'll let you know when to add pressure." She did as instructed and was rewarded with a little moan from her husband. "Move your hand up and down my cock, closing it slightly when you reach the head. When you feel you have done this correctly, then place your mouth on my cock. Create a sort of vacuum, slide your mouth up and down the length, and let your hand follow your mouth. You will feel me tighten up, if you are good enough, and then I will cum. I want you to swallow it all." Hermione nodded but her mind was screaming at her to get her mouth on him; to feel him fill her completely as he had the other night.

She started slowly, Severus' hands guiding her up and down at the pace he wanted. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore. She shook her head, meaning for him to break his hold. He did and she knew she didn't something right because he grabbed onto the sheets below him. She smiled but then went right back to the task at hand. Not only was he a great potions professor, but he really knew how to teach oral techniques. She kept up her ministrations when she suddenly felt him tense up. She reached up and cupped his balls and loved the tightness of them. She opened her throat and waited for his cum. Her efforts were rewarded when his seed hit the back of her throat. She swallowed down every last bit of hot cum and then licked him clean.

She looked up at his face and saw that he had fallen asleep, again. She shook her head and sighed. For the second time, she placed a blanket over his naked form and picked up her clothes. She headed toward the door when she looked back. She stayed there for a little while, watching him sleep, when she realized something. She was slowly falling for her husband. What was her problem? She was supposed to hate this man. She made her way quietly to her room and opened the drawer next to her bed. She put on her nightgown and retrieved a bottle from the drawer. She downed the amber liquid straight from the bottle. A few hours later, she was fast asleep (more like, passed out). She would worry about her feelings tomorrow. After all, it was Saturday. She planned on spending the morning with her friends and forgetting all about her worries.

A/N: I know it took forever for me to get this out and I'm sorry. I hope to update more now that I have my own place. Much love to those that review.


End file.
